Fresh out the Water
by Deathkomando226
Summary: Weiss and Winter's father sends four men to act as bodyguards for them. But little do all of Remnant know of the secret that these four men hold. Within this secret a new and deadly war is about to erupt that will destroy all that they hold dear to them. Two powers shall emerge, one shall fall while the other shall rise.
1. Chapter 1

**OK** **guys this is my first story so don't** **judge** **everything like a up tight editor.  
**  
Weiss couldn't believe that Winter is coming to Vale along with Ironwood's students for the vatle festival. She could've gone to see her, but Ruby was taking her sweet time in the restroom after eating two dozen cookies. Weiss couldn't believe how Ruby is so irresponsible as a partner and as a team leader but she does have her good moments Weiss thought. Such as the plan to gather information on the White Fang that led them to find out that the White Fang had an Atlesian Paladin. As her thought ended Ruby went out of the restroom with a relaxed face until Weiss gave her a look. "what I couldn't let those cookies stay there without being eaten!?" Ruby said and she just gave her a look that says 'I don't care'. Weiss pulled her by her sleeve out of our dorm and dragged her outside to the courtyard. Once outside Ruby catches up to Weiss and Ruby questions Weiss with "Weiss! What is the big deal!? And who is she!?" pointing to my sister. She replied to Ruby with one word "Winter". They both stood there and watched Winter as she goes down the steps of her airship while being escorted Atlas soldiers and Atlesian-200's. Weiss cupped her hands and yell "Winter!" and ran up to her. Once there she said to Winter "Winter! I'm so happy you! Oh … Your presence honors us." Winter just looks around and said "It's been a long time. The air feels... different."

After what Winter said Ruby replied with "I mean it is fall,so ,eh , it's probably colder." resulting with Weiss punching her in the shoulder, making Ruby gasp from the pain in her shoulder. Weiss turns to her sister asking "So, what are you doing here?" and Winter replying with "classified." She then grab Weiss by her sleeve and they both walk away from Ruby. They stop and Winter whispers to her saying "I need you to come with me to Father." getting a disgusted reaction from Wiess. Weiss then said "What? As if I would ever return to … father." Her sister gave out a long sigh and said "Father told me that he has a 'surprise' for both of us." This causes Weiss to be intrigued making her to ask "what kind of surprise is father plan on giving us?" and Winter gave her a deadpan stare saying "I dunno, but I feel that we need to go now." They now walk over to Ruby with Weiss forcefully said "Hey Ruby,, it seems like winter is here to … take me to my Father..." making her team leader disappointed and asking her "Why Weiss? Why do you have to go ?" Wiess then gestures to Ruby and said " Well, Winter says that Father … Has something to show us." This causes her team leader to squeal adorably, then Wiess turns to her sister and they both walk to another ship with the Schnee Dust Company logo.

Winter couldn't believe the nerve of their father wanting to do something for then after he try to make them like an to an image like him. Once they step into the ship Winter see four men in charcoal black military uniform and are wearing a military cap of the same color (Author Note: For those who are wondering they are wearing a WW2 German felt military caps) with a white stripe running around it and with the image of a two headed eagle surrounded by a dragon. That along with a cloth mask of the same color of their uniform covering half of their face. Weiss nervously asked Winter " Winter who are they and what are they doing here for?" before she could answer a voice behind them said " they are here to be you bodyguards." they both turn around and see their father in his normal attire. He then said "Hello girls I know that life has been … difficult … between us. But here's the 'surprise', I wanted both of you to be safe, so I hired these four men to protect you." He then said " let me introduce you to them" he gestures with his hand to the four men. One of them stands up smiles and waves "this is Kevin" their father say. He then points to a person looking at his scroll "Alex" he grunts while looking up. "Joseph" as said person tilts his head and toys with a throwing knife."and finally Anthony" the person named Anthony got up from reading a book and it shocked both the sisters to find that he wore glasses along with the rest of the uniform that they wear. Winter was furious at her father having these four men as her and Weiss's bodyguards.

 **CRIKEY MATE, THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!- The Kawaii Senpai  
Well that's the end of this chapter everyone I hope you enjoy the tell me about your thoughts on this story in the reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

"You are telling me that these four are supposed to protect me a Atlesian specialist and Weiss a huntress in training. Do you even think that the both of us are capable of protecting ourselves!" Winter yelled at her father Jacques Schnee. " Winter will you at least hear m-" as Jacques Schee was interrupted by Anthony who had just given him a slip of paper. "Oh I see. well Winter, Anthony challenges you with his team of four against any number of hunters on you and Weiss could muster in the Vytal tournament." Jacques massages Winter and told her about Anthony's challenge. " I accept his challenge except for one problem which how will we fight in the tournament if it is only meant for students of hunter academies" Winter said. "Well I could allow it happen just this once because I would like to know how these men fight against a larger force." said oum from the ramp of the transport. Anthony chuckles mischievously, Kevin gave an evil smile, Joseph gave a smirk, and Alex just kept looking at his scroll, lightly chuckling to what was on the screen. This was unnerving to the others and then Jacques Schnee said" alright then all that is settled. Winter I believe that you should now try to recruit people for your team. Oh and Anthony you and your team are to go and protect both of my daughters." They salute him sharply and walked behind the two sisters.

While they were walking a drunk man with a mistreated red cape came in front of them. Winter stiffens after seeing the man and the man then pulls out his weapon with a small smirk he taunts her by waving his have towards her telling her to come. Joseph placed his hands on her shoulder and shakes his head. But instead Winter ignored his warnings and proceeded to walked towards the man but Joseph grabs her and pulls her back away from the man. After a few forced steps in the other direction made the man pissed off and charged at the group. Alex and Kevin grabbed the two sisters while nodding at their companions as Anthony and Joseph pull out pistols from their holsters. They unload rounds into the man while the man tries to dodge the bullets but fails miserably. Anthony dashes behind the man and hits him on the side of his neck which he gets knocked out. After the shuffle Anthony casually walks away whistling while Joseph ask the sisters if they all right. Weiss turn to Anthony and said "how did you do that?". He just reply to her plainly "pressure points, it took me a second to find them ….. so he's a ?" Then out of nowhere comes Ruby (still holding her arm in pain from when Wiess punched her) yelling at Weiss " Weiss what is going on !? And is that Uncle Qrow on the ground!?" Weiss was shocked and said "this drunk is your uncle Ruby!?"


End file.
